1-Methyl-3-cyclohexyl-6-dimethylamino-s-triazine-2,4(1H,3H)-dione and its use as a broad spectrum herbicide are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,887 granted Sept. 2, 1975 to Kang Lin and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 476,553, filed June 5, 1974 by Kang Lin now U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,116.
The present invention results from the discovery that this compound exhibits a surprising selective herbicidal activity. That is, although this compound is known to be a potent broad spectrum industrial herbicide, it has unexpectedly been found that when applied under the proper conditions, it will effectively control many grassy weeds, broadleaved, weeds, and broadleaved weed trees in oil palm, rubber, coffee and tea stands with safety to the plants.